Mad-Eye Moody's Niece
by StepIntoAnotherWorld
Summary: Irene Hart, is the only known niece of Alastor Moody. Working at 'St Mungo's' as a Healer she lives a quite normal life for a witch. But things change in 1995 when she is asked by her uncle to join the Order of the Phoenix. At its headquarters she meets Sirius Black and already soon finds herself falling in love with him. But there is a secret she is hiding from everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Enjoy reading! I'll try to at least post a chapter, or maybe two, in a timespan of 2 weeks.**

* * *

This tale began on a warm windless night in the month of July, at a specific street in London where the clear sky was full of sparkling stars and the moon was almost at its fullest. Grimmauld Place was its name and it looked like the neighbourhood was lucky in having a peaceful and silent hour. Yet, something happened that was extremely out of the ordinary for non-magical folk. As it occurred on a time when everyone was, or should be, sleeping no one had the slightest idea that an older looking man and a young woman appeared out of nowhere on the corner of the street. This was without a doubt done intentionally for the man would surely be stared at. His face was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. Also, a vivid, electric blue magical eye was in one of his eye sockets were once a normal one had been. The woman, however, could pass as a Kate Beckinsale look-a-like in her twenties. Another reason was they did not want to be noticed by Muggles. They were to have no clue of the magical society. A startled cat near them made a loud alarmed mew and ran off as fast as it could just a second after they had appeared.

"Poor cat," The woman said in a low voice. It was the best to be as silent as possible. Their intention was not to get noticed. "It didn't deserve to be scared off."

The old man beside her began to walk, the walking stick he used made a soft thud every time it touched the ground. He opened his mouth and replied, in a growling voice that was really just his manner of speaking.

"That is nothing you should worry about, Irene. There are more important things, like reaching our destination. Now be quiet."

The woman, who was Irene, was not hurt by this. She knew he didn't mean it that way and he was right after all; They should not be noticed. In his steps she followed until he stopped in front of number eleven and thirteen where, as you probably would know already, was the hidden headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. In continued silence the man took a paper out of his pocket where '12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix' stood written and he gave it to her. She read it and number twelve appeared in front of her eyes. Surprise was on her face but a smile crossed her blood red painted lips soon after.

"Come." The man told her and they made their way inside after being hundred per cent sure no one was watching. The dark corridor made a gloomy impression on Irene but she made her way through it, not sure what to expect next or where to go. Before she could ask her companion about it a girl appeared atop of the stairs to their left.

"Misses Weasley told you two would arrive tonight."

A bit startled Irene turned towards the voice. A smile however appeared on her face once again.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!" The girl said surprised and in a hasty way she walked down the stairs so she could shake her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Irene, Professor Moody's niece?"

The man, famous auror Mad-Eye Moody, suddenly brought his voice in while the females shook their hands.

"Stop using that title, Miss Granger. You know bloody well why I don't like that."

"Sorry. I'll say Mister Moody from now on." Hermione smiled, giving her attention back to Irene who opened her mouth to speak.

"They call me Irene Hart. It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione."

"Likewise." Hermione turned. "The kitchen is downstairs. They are waiting for you."

"They? I thought only Sirius Black lived in this house." Irene said.

"There is a meeting going on. I am not allowed to go inside but you both are members of the Order. I heard the sound of the front door so I decided to take a look to see if it was you. Now I have to go to bed otherwise Misses Weasley will be mad. Good night."

"Sleep well." Irene told Hermione, watching her walk back up the stairs before continuing on towards the kitchen with Moody behind her. There was no need for knocking for the door was opened by Arthur Weasley.

"Ah, I already thought I heard voices. Come on, come in." Mister Weasley moved aside to let them enter. Irene's eyes scanned the area and the people in it. Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, Misses Weasley, Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall and Sirius Black, who was sitting at the head of the table, where all there. Having so many eyes on her made Irene to feel slightly uncomfortable for she didn't like to be in the spotlight. However, she forgot this thought as her eyes fell on Sirius. She had heard stories of this man and it had intrigued her. His soft blue eyes stared right back into her brown ones. He smiled in a friendly manner to her as he gestured his hand towards two empty chairs.

"Please, do take a seat."

Moody and Irene did what they were told and once they sat down two cups of tea appeared in front of them on the table.

"Irene is your name is it not?" Sirius continued, "I have heard you recently worked at St. Mungo's as a Healer. Honestly, I am glad we have someone like you in our midst now. There are some of us who know healing spells but having someone that is specialized is an advantage."

"I'm sure it is." Irene said. Before she could say anything else Moody came in between.

"Sirius, if you think it's okay of course, I wish her to live here with you the next few months. She can help you clean up the place. It's not safe for her to live with me any longer. There is too much danger around if you understand what I mean. Death Eaters and stuff."

"It's alright, Alastor. The more the merrier. I would not like to be alone in this God forsaken place. The weasleys and miss Granger are already staying over but I happen to have one more room free. Molly will show you, Irene, once we're done here."

And so they had a meeting for almost an hour long. Irene made acquaintance with everyone else she did not yet know. Tonks she knew already because she worked together with her uncle Moody. But, Lupin and Sirius left a good lasting impression on Irene. They were both sweet men and had a curious but dangerous side about themselves. That's what maybe caught Irene's interest. Aside from meeting new people they had a conversation about Voldemort and what his possible next steps could be. It was hard to guess but it made the time fly for Irene for she thought it to be fun in some way. She loved adventures, and this was maybe a bit one. For who could know what the future would bring?


	2. Update

**Update:** I am currently working on another story. I don't know when this one will be continued. Lets hope it does.


End file.
